


WinterCastle - Public Displays of Affection

by Summer-Soldier-art (Goddessofpredators)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Illustration, M/M, hair kisses, lots of schoompy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofpredators/pseuds/Summer-Soldier-art
Summary: Even deadly well-trained killers need a little love now and again





	WinterCastle - Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen so hard for these two. SO HARD. And they both deserve all the love and soft things that no one will give them, so by god I'll art them giving it to each other. 
> 
> Pose referenced from a scene from Tony 'n' Tina's wedding, which both Seb Stan and Jon Bernthal starred in. It's a trainwreck from start to beginning but honestly for them I think it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SummerrSoldier) for more of these two and more of my art ;)


End file.
